Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Missreadingfool
Summary: This is a "What If" story. What if Christian Grey goes missing and Ana Steele is considered a suspect? Where is Christian and why is everyone looking toward the young college graduate as a suspect? (This is the working title for now, I have no idea where this story is going.) Rated: MA. For adults 18 .


**A/N: Yes, I know…I have another story on FF and I have not finished the others. To tell the truth, I am suffering from writer's block. Every time I sit down to write on one of my stories, this damn story comes to the surface. It has taken over my mind and it won't leave me alone. It actually invades my dreams…so what can I do but start to write it. I don't have notes or timeline on this story. It just keeps popping up and driving me insane (Fuck, maybe I do have voices in my head). Well, anywhoooo….here it is. I will leave it up to FSoG fans if I will continue with it or not. **

**Chapter One: **

I am exhausted. I spent most of the night working with inventory at Clayton's hardware after taking yesterday off to run to Seattle to interview some hot shot CEO named Christian Grey. It was nerve wracking and uncomfortable, not just for me, but for him also. This had been a favor for my college roommate, Kate Kavanagh who had pestered Grey's people for six months for this interview. Of course, this was the week her body decided to catch the flu that has plagued the WSU campus for the last month. Believe me when I say she owes me big time, maybe a new purse or one of her used pairs of Jimmy Choo shoes. It was one of the worst hours of my 21 years of life!

Now, I am sitting at our island in the kitchen listening to the TV in the living room. I usually fix a nice warm breakfast but today, I am having a bowl of cereal. I am too tired to think about pancakes or eggs. Every muscle in my body hurts from lugging boxes, climbing ladders, and stocking the shelves. I am about to tip the bowl to my lips to chug the leftover milk when a special announcement flashes onto the television screen. I look up to see the handsome face of the man I just interviewed.

_This just in. According to police officials in Seattle, Washington, Christian Grey, the young multi-billionaire is missing. He was last seen at his offices at Grey House yesterday in Seattle and has not been heard from since. We are told by our sources that the only evidence is one of Mr. Grey's cell phones that was found in the parking garage of Grey House. The FBI and local authorities are involved. Mr. Grey is the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings__._

I drop the bowl of milk onto the counter and stare at the television screen as it shows different photographs of Christian Grey with his mother, his sister, and on his own. Missing? For a few seconds, I can't think or even begin to think. Missing? How does a multi-billion dollar CEO just go missing, especially a man like Christian Grey that I deduce is a control-freak. I can't believe it, I was sitting in his office just less than twenty-four hours ago interviewing him for the college newspaper.

I am still sitting on the counter stool in shock when Kate comes shrieking out of her bedroom. She still looks like crap with a red nose, swollen red eyes, and a cough that resonates deeply from her chest. "Oh, god, Ana…did you hear that? He's missing….Christian Grey is missing!" Her voice gets higher as her blood pressure rises with her excitement. "Do you realize that you are the last reporter to speak to him on the record?"

"First off, I am not a reporter." I reply still staring at the television. "I hope they find him…his family must be worried sick."

Kate crossed her arms over her very impressive chest. "Maybe he just took off. You know…he pulled a "Howard Hughes"…couldn't take the bullshit of publicity….ooorrrrrr…." Her eyes grew wild. "I bet he took off with some floozy and is camped out at some seedy motel dipping his stick into her honeypot."

"Oh good grief, Kate!" I exclaimed. "Besides, you say he is gay."

Kate begins to laugh then her guffaws turned into coughing. "He said he wasn't gay…remember…the interview?"

"Listen, I feel for the family and I do hope that he is found safe and sound with his "stick" stuck in some girl's honeypot, but I have to get to work."

"You went in last night." Kate said lowly.

"Yeah, but I need the money before we take off to Seattle." I clean up my mess and place my bowl in the sink. "Who knows how long it will take me to get a job when we get to Seattle."

I went to work and was assigned to the cashier's position. It's not one of my favorite jobs because I end up having to do data entry for the owner when not processing customers. I am almost done with the inventory data when I hear someone clear their voice. I look up to see the owner of Clayton's Hardware with two plain-clothed police officers with their shields and identity presented.

"Ana, these men would like to have a word with you." Mr. Clayton said wide-eyed. "I think it would be best if you use my office."

I only nod and follow the three men towards Mr. Clayton's office. My stomach is rolling and pitching. I have no idea why these men are here to speak to me. I have never done anything illegal, not even a speeding ticket. The men are silent until Mr. Clayton gets the hint and leaves us in privacy.

"Miss Steele." The taller of the men says with a gentle smile. "We are investigating the disappearance of Mr. Christian Grey. It has come to our attention that you were his final appointment of the day. What did you discuss?"

"It was an interview for the WSU student newspaper." I timidly hear myself explain. "I interviewed him and left."

"Did he seem upset or troubled?" The other officer asked.

"Ummm…no…he seemed to be very professional. He answered the questions and I left." I can hear my blood pumping through my veins.

"Miss Steele, did Mr. Grey contact you after the interview?" The first officer asked.

"No, sir, he did not." I answer confused by his question.

"Then, why did we find your personal information such as address and phone number in his paperwork? From what we can conclude, he had a background check done on you after the interview. Do you know why?" The second officer said with narrowed eyes. I know he was trying to read my body language, trying to figure out if I was lying.

"No, sir, I do not know why Mr. Grey would have done that. As I have told you before, I asked him questions, he answered them and I left. If you do not believe me, you can check my timecard. You can also verify my claims with my roommate, Katherine Kavanagh. I came back here to do the late shift since I took time off to do this interview for her as a favor."

"How long have you been working on the WSU Student newspaper?" The second officer asked.

"I do not work on the WSU Student newspaper. I did the interview as a favor for my roommate who is the editor of the student newspaper as I told you before. She is down with the flu." I look up at both men. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Miss Steele…for now. We suggest that you not leave the area in case we need to question you once again." The second officer declared as he shut his notebook with a snap.

"Am I a suspect? I just interviewed the guy."

"Miss Steele, anyone who had contact with Christian Grey in the last 48 hours is a suspect. Don't leave town for awhile."

"I'm moving next week to Seattle….after graduation." I blurted out as I came to my feet. "I can still do that?"

"Yeah, that will be fine." The first officer said with that tender smile. He was an older man with that fatherly feel about him. "We will check your alibi." He then gave a little chuckle. "I'm sure that you will be cleared. You are such a little thing; I doubt you could attack a man like Grey and not have a scratch on you."

I only nod, furious that they could ever think that I would have anything to do Christian Grey's disappearance. I swallow my fear and fury and follow them from the room. They nod at me and then motion for Mr. Clayton to join them. I return to my station while Mr. Clayton gives them the information that they request. I check out three customers then the two officers stand before me.

"Miss Steele, your alibi checks out, but we request that you keep yourself available in case we have any other questions." I nod at them. "Have a good day, Miss Steele?" I watch as the men leave the store, then burst into tears. I feel warm arms surround me and I look up to see Paul Clayton, the owner's son looking down at me.

"It will be alright, sweetie." Paul says trying to console me. I try to push away because I am uncomfortable, but he holds me tight against his chest. "Dad told me what was going on."

"I'm fine, Paul…I just need to get myself together." I pull away from him. I don't like to be touched unless it is my idea. Ever since I worked here, beginning my Freshman year, Paul has been chasing me, asking me out, and I always say no. I have no inkling to date the owner's son, especially one who goes to college back east and has a reputation of being a lady's man! I take a few steps away. "Cover for me. I have to wash my face and get a drink."


End file.
